LA MEJOR NIÑERA
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Rainbow dash quiere demostrarles a sus amigas que es paciente, pero después toma un trabajo que le costara un poco controlar :) ONE-SHOT


**LA MEJOR NIÑERA**

Una chica de cabello arco iris llamada rainbow dash, se encontraba ayudando a su amiga de infancia a hacer pulseras, sin embargo la chica de cabello rosa claro se encontraba algo preocupada al ver a su amiga meter las volitas cristalinas como diamantes en el pequeño hilo tipo plástico

¿quieres ayuda?. pregunto la chica tímida

no gracias fluttershy. dijo la peli- arco iris

¿segura rainbow?. dijo fluttershy

si. dijo rainbow molesta

mejor yo lo hago. dijo fluttershy mientras le quitaba el material

hey, estaba a punto de terminar. dijo rainbow molesta

oh bueno, solo quiero ayudarte, esto es de mucha paciencia. dijo fluttershy

pero yo soy paciente. dijo rainbow molesta

¿e-e-enserio?. dijo fluttershy sin creerle

c-c-claro. dijo rainbow al ver como la miraba su amiga

Las dos se fueron a la escuela, donde se encontraron con sus amigas, felices, todas fueron a terminar una tarea que era para el próximo día

entonces, hay que estar preparadas. dijo rainbow dash sacando todo el material

perfecto, yo are los vestidos. dijo una chica modista llamada rarity

yo are la comida de la obra. dijo una chica campesina llamada applejack mientras caminaba a su mesa y sacaba harina etc

pues, yo are los accesorios, ya llevo ventaja. dijo fluttershy sacando las pulseras que había terminado

¡YO ARE LA ESCENOGRAFÍA!. grito una chica de pelo rosa llamada pinkie pie quien estaba feliz mientras tomaba unos pinceles y un papel grande para pintar

creo que yo are los diálogos. dijo una chica de cabello azul fuerte con una franja rosa llamada twilight

yo no se que hacer. dijo rainbow mirando a todos lados- fluttershy, ¿quieres ayuda?. pregunto rainbow

am, no gracias, todo lo tengo bajo control. dijo fluttershy en su tono tímido

¿segura?. dijo rainbow

claro que si. dijo fluttershy

esta bien. dijo rainbow triste mientras se iba- ¿quieres ayuda?. pregunto rainbow a rarity

no querida, se necesita de mucha paciencia para hacer esto, si una costura me sale mal, tengo que volver a iniciar. dijo rarity con una sonrisa

soy muy paciente. dijo rainbow

seguro. dijo rarity incrédula

esta bien. dijo rainbow desanimada mientras se iba- ¿quieres ayuda apple?. pregunto rainbow

lo siento caramelo, pero tengo que mover la harina y eso tarda mucho, si te desesperas lo aras rápido y entonces no quedara bien mi comida. dijo applejack mientras seguía cocinando

soy paciente. susurro rainbow mientras se iba con pinkie- hola amiga, ¿te ayudo en lo que sea?. dijo rainbow feliz

no gracias rainbow, para pintar un lugar una y otra vez se necesita paciencia, y no creo que tu la tengas. dijo pinkie con una sonrisa mientras seguía pintando

ok, twilight. dijo rainbow viendo a su amiga

rainbow, para hacer esto tienes que escribir y luego volverlo a hacer, tu tienes mucha desesperación y no creo que este sea tu trabajo adecuado. dijo twilight

¡¿QUE LES PASA, POR QUE DICEN QUE YO NO SOY PACIENTE!. grito rainbow

bueno, es que lo has demostrado. dijo rarity

**FLASHBACK:**

Rainbow dash estaba jugando con la computadora, era un pájaro que tenía que pasar por debajo de unos tubos verdes y lo peor de todo es que también habían tubos en la parte de abajo y rainbow perdía una y otra vez

¡YAAAA TONTO PÁJARO PASA POR DEBAJO DE LOS TUBOS!. grito rainbow desesperada

linda, tranquila. dijo rarity

¡PÁJARO YA PASAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito rainbow mientras empezaba a patear las cosas

creo que le dio el ataque. dijo applejack viendo como actuaba

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito rainbow mientras parecía que iba a llorar

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

bueno, pero eso fue por que no ganaba. dijo rainbow

y lo cual demuestra que no tienes paciencia. dijo rarity mientras todas volvían a sus trabajos

¡LES DEMOSTRARE QUE TENGO PACIENCIA!. grito rainbow mientras salia del salón e iba en busca de algo que la ayudara a demostrar su paciencia

Después de caminar por horas, vio un letrero sobre personas que buscaban una niñera, rainbow sabía que tenían que demostrar paciencia con los bebes, así que rainbow tomo el trabajo

bueno, entonces ya sabes que hacer. dijo la señora

claro que si. dijo rainbow dash

bien, cuida a estos 4 bebes y listo, volvemos mas tarde. dijo la señora mientras se iba

tu puedes dash. dijo rainbow mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía a los pequeños con la boca un poco abierta- hola. dijo rainbow feliz

¡MAMA!. gritaron todos mientras empezaban a llorar

hay no, callen, callen. dijo rainbow preocupada mientras se tapaba los oídos

¡MAMAAAAAA!. gritaban de nuevo mientras rainbow buscaba algo con que tranquilizarlos

mira, mira, huy que bonito, no lo quieres, no lo quieres. decía rainbow con una maraca pero el bebe no hacia caso

¡AAAAAAA!. grito rainbow preocupada mientras iba a la cocina a prepararle la mamila al bebe- tal vez tiene hambre, si eso debe ser. decía rainbow intentando tranquilizarse a ella misma- toma, muy rica lechita. decía rainbow pero solo obtenía mas llanto de los bebes- ¡PAREN YAAAA!. gritaba rainbow mientras les daba a todos unos ositos

¡SIIIIII!. gritaron todos mientras abrazaban los osos

ja, te lo dije dash, soy muy paciente como para averiguar que quieren. dijo rainbow feliz

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!. volvieron a gritar

¿ahora que?. dijo rainbow mientras los veía llorar de nuevo

¡MAMA!. gritaban mientras demostraban que querían que los cargaran

bien, naciste para esto. dijo rainbow mientras los cargaba a todos- ¡WOOOOOO!. decía rainbow ya que perdía el equilibrio

buenas tardes, ¿quiere ayuda?. pregunto una señora

n-n-no, esta todo bajo control. dijo rainbow con una falsa sonrisa

bien. dijo la señora mientras se iba

ahora voy a prepararles el almuerzo. dijo rainbow mientras los dejaba en el sillón- dash tu puedes. se animaba rainbow mientras preparaba las 4 mamilas- aquí las...¡AAAAAAA ¿DONDE ESTÁN?!. grito rainbow mientras los buscaba de un lado a otro

Rainbow buscaba a todos y enseguida encontró a uno, estaba en una lampara

¡AAAAAAAAAAA, BAJA DE AHÍ!. grito rainbow preocupada y fue por una escalera, cuando subió intento tomar al bebe y al lograrlo la escalera se cayo- ¡AAAAAAAAA!. gritaba rainbow mientras el bebe gritaba de felicidad, rainbow lo puso en su espalda y rainbow se levanto del suelo- bien, quédate aquí. dijo rainbow dash mientras le daba la mamila y se iba en busca de los otros 3

Rainbow encontró al segundo arriba de un libreo

¡NOOOOOO!. gritaba rainbow al ver que el libreo estaba a punto de caerse, así que rainbow tubo que agarrar la lampara como una cuerda para rescatar a bebe, y se lanzo, atrapando al bebe antes de que fuera aplastado por la enorme television, ya que el libreo se estaba cayendo, la lampara se rompió y rainbow cayo de espalda al suelo con el bebe en su estomago

ahora quédate aquí. dijo rainbow mientras lo ponía en su cama y le daba una mamila

Ahora solo faltaban 2, rainbow lo buscaba con un gran dolor de espalda y encontró al otro, en la ventana de el piso de arriba, donde rainbow dash al verlo ahí se intento acercar pero el bebe estaba a punto de lanzarse

¡AAAAAAAAAAA!. grito rainbow mientras salia corriendo de la habitación

Bajando por cada escalera rainbow se tropezó y bajo rodando muy rápido, rainbow salio rodando de la casa, rainbow quedo boca abajo y el bebe cayo en su espalda-¡AAAAAAAA!. grito rainbow por el dolor, pero tomo al bebe y entró de nuevo a la casa y lo puso en su cama mientras le daba la mamila- solo falta uno. dijo rainbow mientras iba en busca del bebe faltante

Y por último hallo al bebe en el auto como si fuera a manejar

¿QUE HACES AHÍ?. grito rainbow mientras se acercaba al bebe

¡JAJAJA!. río el bebe mientras el carro se movía

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito rainbow mientras se aventaba a la parte trasera del carro y de ahí se agarraba, ya que el bebe estaba moviendo el carro muy rápido- ¡¿QUE CLASE DE BEBES SON ESTOS?!. grito rainbow asustada

Ella abrió la cajuela del carro y entró, ahí ella salto a los asientos de enfrente e intento parar al bebe

¡ALTO!. grito rainbow mientras tomaba el volante y frenaba el carro en una esquina

El bebe salio del carro y gateo a donde estaban los carros esperando a que se pusiera el semáforo en verde, rainbow lo buscaba y lo vio gatear hacia alla

¡NOOOOO ESPERA!. grito rainbow mientras iba atrás de el

El bebe estaba enfrente de un camión enorme, rainbow saco una cuerda y la lanzo hacia el bebe y lo jalo justo a tiempo, ya que el semáforo cambio a verde, los autos se movieron y rainbow ya estaba mas tranquila, sin embargo paso y coche y la salpico de lodo pero por suerte al bebe no le paso nada, llego a la casa del bebe y lo puso en su cama mientras le daba la mamila, sin embargo escuchó muchos aplausos y miro hacia atrás, viendo a la señora y también a sus amigas

¿que esta pasando?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

felicidades dash, tu prueba la pasaste. dijo twilight feliz

¿que prueba?. pregunto rainbow

hicimos una prueba para ver que tanto podías aguantar aquí. dijo rarity

entonces, ¿les demostré que tengo paciencia?. pregunto rainbow

no. dijo applejack mientras rainbow se entristecía

pero demostraste que tienes responsabilidad. dijo twilight

¿enserio?. dijo rainbow

claro, al saber que no les puede pasar nada a los bebes, tu hiciste todo para que estuvieran bien. dijo applejack

oh. dijo rainbow animada- ¿ustedes fueron las que los escondieron?. dijo rainbow molesta

s-s-si. dijo fluttershy

¡VENGAN ACÁ!. grito rainbow mientras las perseguía en círculos

**FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, ADIOSIIIIIN**


End file.
